Switching Roles
by TheWildPowerGabbi
Summary: Dan's usually the one with the Existential Crises, but what happens when Phil experiences one? No-fluff, good, old-fashioned friendship.


Summary: Dan's usually the one with the Existential Crises, but what happens when Phil experiences one?

The day started normally for Phil. He got out of bed and changed into jeans and the latest cat shirt he bought before going to eat breakfast. After that, he felt like making a video, so he grabbed his camera and went up to his room. He got all his equipment set up around his bed, and then pressed the record button before sitting on the bed.

"Hello, internet!" The raven-haired man stated with a smile as he waved at the camera. "This week was very interesting. Dan and me went to the United States and came back with this." He held up a stuffed animal lion with the US flag in its paw. Phil looked at it with admiration as he added, "I never get tired of New York." He paused to place the Lion in the background, a scene he would cut out later when he edited.

When he sat back down, he adjusted his fringe before continuing. "Other than the shopping spree Dan and I went on and the loads of food we ate, we got an amazing tour of the city!"

Just then, a small voice in the back of his head asked him, _"Phil, who cares about what you did this week?"_ This thought made him pause mid-sentence and actually stutter. _"These videos are worthless, nobody actually watches them. Why are you talking about your tiny and pathetic life?"_

"Oh, God…" Phil stuttered, his face falling. He saw Dan's video, and knew exactly what was happening.

He was falling into an Existential Crisis.

The voice in his head continued. _"Have you even found your purpose in the universe? Do you know why you're even alive? Why do you exist? Why does anybody exist? Is it so we can all eventually die off after we've lived our miniscule life span?"_ Phil put his hands on his head and clenched his eyes shut as he curled up on the bed. He completely forgot about the video he was making as the thoughts plagued his mind. He wanted to call for Dan, but he was out and his phone was in the kitchen. Phil was completely alone, and that thought swirled into the madness that had consumed his mind. The process of making a video became absolutely pointless to him, and each little thing he thought about added to the chaos swirling in his brain.

"Why do I exist?" Phil muttered. He was starting to speak his thoughts out loud as he curled into a smaller ball. "Oh God, I'm so alone…"

_**5 hours later**_

Dan whistled to himself as he fished the flat keys out of his pocket, balancing the bag of random items he bought in one hand. Mainly food, but also some light bulbs and other useful supplies, like toilet paper. He unlocked the front door, and once he entered and made it to the kitchen he set the bag on the counter. It was then that he noticed the odd silence that engulfed the apartment.

"Phil?" the brunette called out. He got no reply, which made him furrow his brow. He noticed Phil's phone lying on the opposite end of the counter, and he picked it up before starting his search around the flat. "Phiiiillll…"

"_What happened? Did he get kidnapped? Have a heart attack? Oh God, what if he's dead?!"_

"Will you shut up?" Dan hissed at his inner thoughts. They were making him on edge as he continued his search. He noticed that Phil's bedroom door was shut, which meant that he was making a video. It was something they had talked about it earlier in their video careers (if one can call Youtubing a profession). Dan leaned in and listened, but he heard nothing on the other side. He lightly knocked. "Phil?" When he got no reply, he tested the door handle.

The door opened, and it took Dan a second to take in the scene. Phil was sprawled out on the floor, his head facing him but his expression unfocused, and a blinking red light showed that his camera equipment was still turned on. Dan quickly turned off the equipment before going to Phil's side and shaking his shoulder. "Phil! What's going on?"

"Why the hell do we exist…" Phil muttered in reply. Dan internally cursed; his flatmate and best friend just fell into an Existential Crisis.

"I'll be right back." Dan stood and hastily left the room. The raven-haired man on the floor watched him go with some curiosity before his thoughts crashed into him again. Phil's flatmate rushed to the kitchen, opened the cupboard, and pulled out a package before running back to Phil's room, the cupboard door wide open.

The bedroom door silently opened again, and Dan entered, pausing to grab some pillows before taking a seat on the floor beside Phil. "Sit up," he stated softly.

"Why?" he replied. Dan softly smiled and held up the bag of Maltesers in response. Phil looked at the sweets in his hand before sighing, and the smile that was on the brunette's face gradually fell. What could he do to help his friend?

"Give me one," Phil said.

Dan blinked as he turned his attention from his thoughts back to his friend. "Sorry, what?"

Blue eyes met his brown ones. "Give me one," he reiterated. It took Dan a second to respond, and he quickly tore open the bag before pulling out a Malteser and holding it out to him. Phil started to move his hand to accept it, but Dan gently slapped his hand away.

"Let me help you, Phil. Trust me." There was a pause before Phil moved his head enough to nod, and Dan placed the Malteser by his mouth. The raven-haired man obliged, opening his mouth, and Dan rested the sweet on his tongue before pulling back to let his friend eat it. Phil slowly chewed, focusing on the flavour to distract himself from the terrifying thoughts.

"Does that help?" Dan asked after a moment.

Phil swallowed the sweet. "A little." The brunette smiled as he pulled out two more sweets. Popping one into his mouth, he placed the other one by Phil's mouth. Phil accepted the sweet, and they chewed in silence as they enjoyed the chocolate-y goodness. The raven-haired man reached for one of the pillows that were brought over and hugged it tightly. Dan took the other pillow and lay down beside his best friend, placing the bag of Maltesers in between them. "I'll help you through this, no matter what," the brunette promised, placing a comforting hand on Phil's shoulder.


End file.
